Faberry's July of Love
by spydalek
Summary: Collection of Faberry ficlets based on the Femslash Feb prompts.
1. Opposites

**Hey guys, welcome to Femslash Feb. And yes, I'm aware it's July, so sue me. :P**

**I've been meaning to write for Faberry for a while now and these prompts give me a reason.**

**Day 1: Opposites.**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she wiped the mixed berry slushy from her eyes while stood over one of the sinks in the school bathrooms. Her second slushy of the day, and it was all over her only spare set of clothes. She took a deep breath as she dabbed at her eyes with a wet towel, as she heard the doors open. She turned her head and in her blurry vision only saw the red dress of the McKinley cheerleaders. "If you've come to mock me some more, go right ahead," she said, scowling as she returned her attention to the mirror and her attempt to get the slushy out of her eyes.

"Why would I mock you, Rae?" came her secret girlfriend's voice, as Rachel felt arms around her, turning her around and gently taking the towel from her. "This is the second time today… I bet you don't have any more clothes here, do you?" She was gently dabbing Rachel's eyes now, doing a better job than Rachel had been herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Rachel could see properly again, and was mostly clean (Her clothes were still covered, but there wasn't much Quinn could do about that) and she noticed that Quinn had her gym bag on her. And was currently rifling through it. Rachel furrowed her brows as Quinn pulled out a top Rachel recognized. "Wait, did you steal that from my room?" asked Rachel, frowning. "When?"

"When you were in the shower the other morning, I grabbed a whole set of spare clothes," said Quinn, shrugging as she handed over the top and other clothes. "Go and get changed." She watched as Rachel stepped into one of the stalls and locked it behind her. Quinn immediately lent against the locked stall as she said "I don't understand why we don't just tell people we're dating. The Glee Club know, the rest of the school should as well."

"Because we're not on the same level, Quinn," said Rachel, through the stall's door. "I'm one of the least popular people at school and you're… You're you, Quinn." She unlocked the stall and stepped out, changed. "We're on the opposite side of the popular scale."

"Screw popularity, Rachel," said Quinn, looking at her. "I'm in love with you, and seeing you get slushied every day… That hurts me, Rae. If people knew we were together, it would stop. I'd make sure of it."

Rachel took a deep breath, before taking Quinn's hand. "Come on, we're going to be late for Glee."

Quinn let out a smile before letting the shorter girl lead her out of the bathroom.


	2. Pink

**Day 2: Pink**

* * *

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel singing and dancing around her room with headphones in from her perch in the open window. "Having fun, babe?" she asked, startling Rachel, with a grin.

Rachel immediately shot her girlfriend a glare, before her eyes widened as she noticed Quinn's hair. "You've gone pink."

"I lost a bet to Satan," said Quinn, shrugging. She saw Rachel go to say something else but she cut her off with an "And no, you don't want to know what the bet was. You would definitely disapprove."

"Hmph," said Rachel, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

Quinn sighed before slinking over to Rachel and sitting down next to her, putting her arms around Rachel's waist. "Come on, Ray, I was just kidding. San and I were just messing around in Mario Kart. Somehow a bet came up about how the loser has to dye their hair pink." She frowned. "I think she planned it because she already had the dye…"

Rachel looked Quinn in the eye, studying her, before uncrossing her arms and putting them around Quinn. "How's your mom going to react?"

"I'll work that out when I go home," said Quinn, shrugging. "It's your reaction that matters to me." She removed her hands from around Rachel and began looking at them, sheepishly.

Rachel sighed before taking Quinn's hands and placing a kiss on both of them. Before gently pushing her girlfriend down on the bed, kissing up her arms before reaching her lips and pulling at Quinn's dress. "Off, now."

Quinn bit her bottom lip and begin taking her dress off, as she watched Rachel undress.

* * *

"I really like your hair," said Rachel, as they lay in her bed, an hour later. "It's sexy."

"Good to know," said Quinn, smiling, slightly breathless. "That was amazing. I should have dyed my hair before…" She rolled over to grab her phone from the side. "I should definitely thank San. I'm still breathless."

"And my dad's aren't home till Monday," said Rachel, grinning as she got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." She gave Quinn a flirtatious look. "You could always join me." She winked and disappearing into the ensuite.

Quinn grinned and quickly got out of bed, the phone forgotten as she joined Rachel in the ensuite.


	3. Lost

**Day 3: Lost**

* * *

"Quinn! I'm so glad you're here!" asked Rachel, as soon as she opened her front door, where Quinn was stood, her bag in hand. They briefly exchanged kisses as Quinn walked into the house. Before Rachel asked "Have you seen my notebook? It's got all my notes from Glee in it and I swear I put it in my bag but I guess I didn't and now I've lost it and I'm trying to remember everything but it's so hard and…" She was cut off by Quinn placing her hands on her shoulders and then planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Breathe, Rae," said Quinn, trying not to chuckle at her girlfriend's antics. "I'm sure you didn't lose it, where did you last see it?"

Rachel took a few deep breaths before saying "That's the thing, I don't remember… I swear I had it as we left the auditorium, but maybe I didn't now that I think about it…"

"Why don't you go settle in your room and I'll call Mr Schue, he'll know if you dropped it during Glee," suggested Quinn, with a soft smile as she took her phone out of her bag. "We can watch Funny Girl."

"Or Critical Role?" asked Rachel, looking at Quinn, with a smile. "We're still only on episode fifty of the first season."

"Whatever you want, baby," said Quinn, nodding. Before kissing Rachel's cheek. "I'll be up in a few minutes." She smiled as she watched Rachel go up the stairs, before dialing a number and putting her phone to her ear. "Hey Mr. Schue…"


	4. Cafe

**Day 4: Cafe**

* * *

Quinn smiled as she sat down across from Rachel in the Lima Bean, placing a cup of tea in front of her girlfriend. "So, Mr. Schue wants us to do Ariana Grande songs…" said Quinn, looking at Rachel with a small smile. "Is it bad I don't actually know any songs by her?"

"Then it's a good job you're dating me, isn't it," said Rachel, with a smirk. "I already took the liberty of picking a song. We're doing Popular Song, it's a duet between Ariana and Mika. Originally done by Mika with this other singer. But basically it was the first song I heard of hers, because it samples a song from Wicked." She glared at her girlfriend, who was smirking at her, before saying "Hey, my song library is more than just musicals, I'll have you know."

"I wasn't smirking at that, Rae, I was smirking at the fact you had already picked our song," said Quinn, taking her girlfriend's hand for a moment. "Because I shouldn't have thought otherwise."

Rachel rolled her eyes, before taking a sip of her tea. As she wordlessly handed Quinn a pile of music sheets.

Quinn nodded before saying "So are we going back to yours to practice? My mom's home so…"

"You can't keep avoiding her, Q," said Rachel, with a small smile as she looked at her girlfriend. "But yeah, my house is free. My dad's are going away for their anniversary so I have the house to myself all weekend." She stood up and began putting her things into her bag with a smile. "We should probably get going. We can get a few hours of practice in and then maybe invite Santana and Brittany over for a sleepover."

"Sounds fun," said Quinn, smiling as she also stood up, putting the music sheets gently into her bag. Before following Rachel out of the Lima Bean.


	5. Sharp

Faberry Femslash Feb Ficlets

05) Sharp

"You were a little sharp there, Q," said Rachel, looking at her girlfriend from her perch on the piano seat in her basement. They were currently practicing their duet for the Glee Club performance the following Monday, and Quinn was stood next to the piano, looking at the music sheets.

"Babe, you do realize I have no idea what that means, right," said Quinn, turning her attention from the sheets of music to Rachel. "Musical jargon goes right over my head. Why don't we take a break?"

"We've only been going an hour, Quinn!" came Rachel's indignant reply, wide eyes.

"We started at four, Rae," said Quinn, with a small smile. "It's now six."

Rachel's eyes went wider before saying "Oh… I am so sorry, Q, we had that reservation for dinner…"

"It's fine, Rachel," said Quinn, chuckling. "I canceled it just before we started practicing, I figured we'd be here a while." She reached down and grabbed Rachel's hands, kissing each one separately. "Why don't we call Santana and Brittany, and have an impromptu game night?"

"Sounds fun, I'll grab the board games and some DVDs," said Rachel, nodding as she stood up. "Tell them they should bring their pajamas. We can make it a sleepover." She skipped up the stairs with a smile, leaving Quinn to shake her head at how her girlfriend could go from being intensely focused on music to happily planning a game night. Before she followed Rachel upstairs.


	6. The Moon

**Day 6: The Moon**

* * *

Quinn smiled as she placed the anniversary meal she had spent most of the afternoon cooking onto the table in front of her girlfriend of a year. 'Fly Me To The Moon' was playing in the background as Quinn sat down across from Rachel, her own plate of food in front of her.

"I never took you for a Sinatra fan, Rae," said Quinn, with a smile as she looked at her girlfriend.

"This is from my dad's collection," said Rachel, shrugging. "But I do like Frank, he's got some good songs." She smiled. "This looks amazing, Q. I can't wait to eat."

"You don't need to wait for me to tell you," said Quinn, with a smile as she picked up her utensils. Only to pause and look at Rachel. "Unless you have something you want to say before we do?"

Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "I was thinking you might…"

"Not anymore," said Quinn, understanding what Rachel meant. "That was all Him." She shook her head, today was not the day to be thinking about Him. "Anyway, let's dig in. I'm starving." She immediately began cutting into her cauliflower steak with a smile.

"You know you could have cooked yourself a piece of meat, I don't mind," said Rachel, as she too began cutting into her cauliflower steak.

"It's fine, Rae," said Quinn, smiling. "Cheerios training begins again in a few weeks, I need to start eating healthily again. Plus when I tested this on Santana the other week, she seemed to like it."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she looked at Quinn. "Wait, you're telling me Santana ate this? Without being forced?" She shook her head. "Has hell frozen over?"

Quinn chuckled and said "Well, Britt did whisper something into her ear before they sat down so there may have been some incentive. But the fact that she finished her plate and asked when I was making them again, I'd take it as a win."

Rachel let out a small chuckle, before biting into her food. And letting out a heavenly moan as she swallowed.

Quinn squirmed in her chair for a moment before saying "I take it you liked it?"

"This… This is amazing," was Rachel's reply, as she looked at Quinn. "These are better than Daddy's."

"High praise," said Quinn, smiling. "He's a good cook." Before she began eating.

Rachel just nodded before tucking into the rest of the food on the plate. As 'Fly Me To The Moon' played in the background.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was placing two pieces of chocolate cake on two separate plates and bringing them over to the table. She placed one in front of Rachel and the other in front of her spot. "Happy anniversary, babe," she said, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small red velvet box out of it.

Rachel's eyes went wide and as Quinn got down onto one knee she just blurted out "Yes, a million times yes!" before barreling into Quinn, causing both of them to land on the floor. Rachel on top of Quinn.

Quinn let out a full on belly laugh before saying "Can I at least ask the question? I had a whole thing planned… Also don't you wanna see the ring?"

"You picked it out, Q, I'm sure it's perfect," said Rachel, shrugging as she rolled off Quinn, letting the cheerleader sit up. "So this is what you were picking up when Kurt said he saw in the jewelry store. I thought you were getting me a necklace or something."

Quinn smiled as she opened the ring box, revealing a very nice diamond ring, causing Rachel to gasp.

"Quinn! That is…" she started, only to trail off. "How'd you pay for that?"

"Mom gives me a very big allowance," said Quinn, shrugging as she took the ring out of the box and took Rachel's hand. Slipping it on her ring finger, smiling when it fit perfectly. "And I know we're not going to get married for a while, we have to graduate from high school first. And college. But I can't think of anybody else I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

Rachel blinked back the tears of happiness, before pulling Quinn into a very heated kiss. "Upstairs. Now."

Quinn chuckled as she let her girlfriend lead her out of the dining room, the cake very much forgotten, as 'Fly Me To The Moon' played on repeat.


	7. Disaster

**Day 7) Disaster**

* * *

"It's a disaster, Quinn!" said Rachel, as she paced across the stage in the auditorium of the McKinley auditorium. "Kurt didn't get into NYADA! Who am I gonna share with now? You're over in Yale, I'm gonna be stuck with a roommate now…"

"Rae, babe," said Quinn, patting her lap as she sat on the piano seat. "Come sit." She leveled her look at her fiancee, and Rachel was soon taking a seat on Quinn's lap. "I know you were banking on Kurt coming to New York with you, but I'm sure he's more upset about not getting into NYADA. And you should really be there for your friend."

Rachel sighed before saying "I hate it when you're right." She stood up. "I feel lousy now…"

"You should invite him to yours after school, watch some films," suggested Quinn, smiling at her fiancee. "Santana, Brittany and I are stuck here till late, because Sue is working us hard for a Regionals win…"

"She's a real slave driver…" said Rachel, pouting. "She made you revert back to being blonde… I really loved you with pink hair." She sighed.

"Well, Sue did have a point that the pink hair looked unprofessional," said Quinn, looking at Rachel with a small smile. Before grinning. "I promise I'll redye it during summer."

Rachel seemed happy with that, before saying "I still don't like Sue though… I haven't been able to see you after school for weeks now. And we haven't had a proper games night in almost a month." She looked at her fiancee. "I miss playing my Bard…"

"I think San misses DMing as well," said Quinn, with a smile. "But Regionals is this Saturday, so we'll be able to start back up next week."

Rachel nodded as she placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek before standing up. "I'm going to go find Kurt. Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, I'll probably go and find San and B," said Quinn, smiling. "See you tonight, Rae." She and Rachel said their goodbyes before Rachel left the auditorium, whistling to herself.


	8. Silent

Faberry Femslash Feb Ficlets

08) Silent

"So, you're telling me that you and Berry made a bet that she can stay quiet for the whole of this BBQ?" asked Santana, as she sat next to Quinn on a lounger in Mr. Schuester's backyard. The two were watching both Brittany and Rachel, as Brittany spoke animatedly about some episode of My Little Pony she had been watching while Rachel silently listened. They could both see Rachel was itching to say something but kept biting her tongue. "You know Mr. Schue brought a karaoke machine for this, right? She must be silently fuming right now."

"Considering she had already planned out a duet for us, I think so, yes," said Quinn, with a devilish smile.

"And these guys call me Satan," said Santana, shaking her head. "What do you even get out of it? Other than not hearing Berry's voice for a few hours."

Quinn glared at her friend before saying "If anything that's a downside. But I'm not telling you what the terms of the bet are. She'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Ooo, kinky," said Santana, smirking. Just as they noticed Brittany walking over, with a frown. "Everything alright, babe?"

"Rachel's not talking to me," said Brittany, as she lowered herself onto Santana's lap, with a frown. "Did I do something to her?"

"No B, you didn't do anything to Rae," said Quinn, smiling at the third member of the Unholy Trinity. "She and I have a bet going on, she's gotta try and be silent for the entire BBQ."

"Oh," said Brittany, nodding. "That's gonna be hard. Rachel likes talking."

Santana chuckled before saying "That's an understatement."

Quinn glared at Santana before standing up. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone. Do try to remember we're at Mr. Schuester's house and Ms. P works hard to keep the place clean." She smirked as she walked off, while Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn smiled as she sat down next to her, still silent, fiancée, while listening to Kurt and Blaine doing a duet of 'Come What May'. "Are you alright, babe?" asked Quinn, placing her hand in Rachel's. "Britt thought you were annoyed with her, but don't worry, I told her about the bet. Santana wanted to know what we had bet, but I didn't tell her."

Rachel blushed slightly and went to say something, only to clamp her hands over her mouth and shaking her head. Before signing something.

"Darn, I thought I had you there," said Quinn, snapping her fingers dramatically with a smirk. "And to answer your question, Brittany was very understanding. Once I told her you were trying to stay silent for the whole BBQ."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, before signing again.

Quinn went to answer when they heard Kurt and Blaine stepping down from the karaoke machine followed by Mr. Schuester asking "Anybody else want to have a go?" He looked around before landing on Rachel and Quinn. "Rachel? Quinn?"

"Do you have 'Don't Rain On My Parade', Mr. Schue?" came Santana's request, as she stepped up to the karaoke machine, a smirk plastered on her lips. "Berry's not the only one who can belt out a Barbara classic."

Quinn took a deep breath, as she felt Rachel grip her hand, hard. "You do know she's just trying to rile you up, right, Rae?" said Quinn, looking at her fiancée. "You don't need to take the bait."

Rachel scowled and furiously signed something at Quinn.

"Yes, I know this is 'Your' song," said Quinn, shaking her head. "Santana knows it as well, which is why she's chosen to sing it. Don't let her win." When Rachel signed something back, Quinn sighed. "Yes, I want to win the bet but not like this."

Rachel nodded, before sipping her drink, as the familiar tune of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' played. She closed her eyes and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Two hours later, Quinn and Rachel were sat at one of the tables with their food in front of them (A vegan burger for Rachel and a normal hotdog for Quinn). Ms. Pillsbury was sat across from them, a slight concerned look as she watched Rachel.

"Is everything alright, Rachel?" she asked, looking at the teenager. "You've been awfully quiet."

Rachel nodded, but said nothing as she put her burger down and began to sign.

"Oh, it's a wager between you and Quinn," said Ms. Pillsbury, nodding. "That makes sense. I was a little worried."

"Nothing to be worried about, Ms," said Quinn, smiling. "It's just a little harmless fun between fiancées."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded before saying "As long as you're both having fun."

"We are," said Rachel, nodding. Before gasping and clamping her hands over her mouth. Before noticing Quinn smirking. Before lowering her hands and pointing at Quinn. "No you don't Quinn Fabray. I was so close!"

"And now you've lost," said Quinn, taking her fiancée's hand, with a grin. "Which means you're mine now for the rest of the weekend."

Rachel sighed before saying "I can't believe it… I lasted forever…"

"Two hours is pretty much forever for you, yes," said Quinn, earning herself a playful push from the smaller girl. She chuckled before noticing that Ms. Pillsbury had excused herself, so she lent over to Rachel and whispered something into her ear. Before sitting up. "Why don't we go find Mr. Schue and say goodbye to our friends."

Rachel nodded, a blush visible on her cheeks, as she stood up and followed Quinn over to where Mr. Schuester was talking to a couple of the New Directions boys.


	9. Lavender

**Day 9: Lavender**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sat in the hotel room, looking out of the window at the New York City skyline. Her fiancee was currently in the bathroom, getting ready for the very special date Quinn had planned for them today. She was already dressed in a nice dress, and was just waiting. "Quinn, come on," said Rachel, looking at the bathroom door. "Where are we going?"

"_It's a surprise, Rae,_" came Quinn's response, through the doorway. Before it opened, to reveal Quinn in a lavender dress, with pink highlights in her hair. "I promise you'll love it though."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she walked over to Quinn and reached up to her hair. "Did you dye it again?" she asked, as she ran her hand through the pink highlights. "Won't Sue be mad at you?"

"I can redye it if she says anything," said Quinn, shrugging. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Q," said Rachel, kissing her chastely on the lips. "But seriously, where are we going today? You've been very secretive since we got to New York."

"Well, we've got tickets for the matinee of Wicked, so I thought we could grab lunch at the Spotlight Diner first," said Quinn, smiling as she took Rachel's hand. "And then we have reservations at Sardi's for tonight."

Rachel's eyes went wide before saying "Seriously?! Quinn!" She pushed her fiancee with a grin. Before frowning. "This must have cost you a fortune… How'd you get the money?"

"Don't worry about that, Rae," said Quinn, with a smile. "It's your birthday and I am going to spoil my fiancee on her birthday."

"My birthday was the other day," said Rachel, looking at Quinn. "You didn't need to do this."

"I want to," said Quinn, smiling as she placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Now come on, the Spotlight Diner is like twenty minutes away."

Rachel nodded as she let Quinn lead her out of the hotel room, after they had grabbed their bags.


	10. Waiting

Faberry Femslash Feb Ficlets

10) Waiting

Quinn sighed as she sat in the front room of the Berry's house, waiting for her fiancee with a cup of water in her hands. She had been there since eight, and it was now eight thirty. They were going to be late for their reservation if Rachel didn't come downstairs soon. She took a deep breath as she finished her drink, this girl was gonna be the death of her… This wasn't the first time they were almost late to a date. She was brought out of her thoughts in time to hear footsteps on the stairs.

"I am so sorry, Quinn," said Rachel, appearing in the doorway, looking very radiant. "Nothing I tried on looked good enough… And I know our reservation is at nine… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Rae," said Quinn, smiling as she stood up. "You're here now and we can still make it. Besides, you look amazing, and if we didn't have a reservation I would eschew going out entirely…" She walked over to Rachel and planted a chaste on her fiancee's cheek.

Rachel just smiled back before taking Quinn's hand and saying "We should probably get going then, don't want to make us any later than we already are."

Quinn chuckled before nodding and heading to the front room with Rachel in tow.


	11. Rest Day

**Day 11: Rest Day**

* * *

Quinn sighed as she woke up to an empty bed, to the sound of an elliptical being used. "Rae, it's Sunday," said Quinn, as she sat up and looked at her fiancee. "We're meant to be resting today…" She looked at the clock next to the bed. "It's six thirty…"

"I slept in for half an hour," said Rachel, shrugging as she continued to work out. "Just because it's Sunday doesn't mean I shouldn't keep up with my morning routine. I will gladly rest for the rest of the day, watching TV with you. After I get in my morning exercise."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she grabbed a book from the bedside table on her side. "Guess I can read for a bit then," she said, setting up the pillows. However as she went to start reading, she found herself getting distracted by her fiancee, and ended up watching her instead.


	12. Balloons

**Day 12: Balloons**

* * *

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she saw Quinn walking into the bedroom holding a group of balloons modeled to look like a bouquet of flowers.

"Santana is getting way too into this whole maid of honor thing…" said Quinn, sighing as she placed the balloon flower bouquet on top of Rachel's dresser. "We're not even getting married till we both graduate college…"

"Where'd she even find somebody to make that?" asked Rachel, looking at the balloon art. "There is no way she made it herself."

"I think Britt has gotten into balloon art recently so it's probably her handy work," said Quinn, smiling as she sat down next to Rachel. "They're very pretty. Maybe we should have one of those instead of actual flowers…"

"I'm not sure we'd be able to actually throw it backwards," said Rachel, chuckling. "It'd have a very slow descent. People would probably get bored. The kids would love it though." Before cuddling into Quinn.

"Brittany would love it as well," said Quinn, nodding as she put her arms around Rachel's waist. "Maybe we get one made for her to carry. Should I put it down in the ideas book?" Quinn just chuckled as Rachel gave her a look that read 'No Way'. "OK, let's just get back to watching Critical Role."

Rachel cuddled further into her fiancee as Quinn pressed play on her laptop.


	13. The Sun

**Day 13: The Sun**

* * *

As soon as she saw Quinn sunbathing on the lounger in her two piece swimsuit (In McKinley Red, of course), Rachel felt her mouth get dry. She knew she should have expected it when her fiancee invited her over for a swim because it was so nice out, and she had basically rushed over after throwing on her own white one-piece, but seeing her fiancee in her swimsuit never failed to get her hot. Hotter than even the sun was making her.

"Hey Rae," said Quinn, as she noticed the singer standing in the doorway to her house. "Could you grab the sunscreen from the side? I forgot to put some on when I came out ten minutes ago."

"Quinn!" said Rachel, that confession bringing the singer out of her stupor. "Sunscreen is very important! The sun is very dangerous!" She saw the bottle of sunscreen on the side by the door and grabbed it, before walking over to Quinn and sitting down on the same lounger. "Do you need me to rub it in or…"

"I would love it if you rubbed me," said Quinn, smirking as she turned so she was lay on her front.

Rachel rolled her eyes before squirting some sunscreen onto Quinn's back, causing her to squirm. "Cold? Good," said Rachel, smirking, before beginning to give Quinn's back a rub. Making sure the whole thing was covered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rachel was swimming laps while Quinn lay on the lounger, attempting to read a book. She was really 'sneaking' looks at her fiancee, the one-piece showing off Rachel's curves.

"Like what you see, baby?" asked Rachel, smirking as she stopped in front of the lounger Quinn was lay on.

Quinn blushed, realizing she had been caught staring. Before she managed to use her words with a "When it's you, always."

This caused Rachel to blush herself, before climbing out of the pool and seductively walking over to Quinn. Straddling her fiancee and whispering something in her ear.

Quinn let out a small moan before saying "Mom's at work all day, I have the house to myself." She began kissing Rachel before standing up, picking Rachel up with ease as Rachel locked her legs around Quinn's back. "We should take a shower."

Rachel grinned as she found herself being carried inside.


	14. White

**Day 14: White**

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe it snowed overnight," said Rachel, looking out of her window. "We were supposed to be meeting to talk about Regionals today."

"We've still got a month before Regionals, Rae," said Quinn, from where was she was still burrowed in Rachel's bed, under her nice and white duvet. "You know how New Directions are."

"Yes, and I would like to actually be prepared for once before a competition," said Rachel, looking at Quinn. "Sue makes the Cheerios train non-stop for a month before competitions."

"Yes and it's grueling," said Quinn, looking at Rachel, while rolling her eyes. "I should know, I'm the captain of the Cheerios. And you were complaining about how Sue was a slave driver." She looked at Rachel and opened the duvet a bit, large enough for Rachel to get in. "Come on, get back in bed. We're not going anywhere today. You saw the message from Mr. Schue."

Rachel sighed before getting into her bed, cuddling into Quinn. "Fine, but we're watching Funny Girl."

"Whatever you want, baby," said Quinn, as Rachel reached for the TV remote. She settled back and let Rachel lean on her. As Funny Girl started playing on the TV.

* * *

**Officially halfway through these ficlets now. Hope you're still enjoying them. :)**


	15. Umbrellas

**Day 15) Umbrella**

* * *

Rachel let out a small smile as she added another song to the playlist of songs covered by New Directions over the years. Unaware her fiancee was standing behind her, perusing the list.

"When did we cover Singing in the Rain and Umbrella?" asked Quinn, surprising Rachel and causing her to let out a small shriek. Quinn chuckled before saying "Sorry."

"Don't sneak up on me like that…" said Rachel, taking calming breaths. Once she had gotten her breathing under control she looked at Quinn and said "It was the week with Ms. Holliday, you were ill for a lot of it. Mr. Schue asked her to help him spice up Singing in the Rain. She chose to mash it up with Umbrella."

"Did it work?" asked Quinn, spinning Rachel's chair so her fiancee was facing her and not the laptop. "Because it sounds like a weird mash-up."

"Surprisingly well," said Rachel, with a smile. "Ms. Holliday's definitely got some musical talent. But when it comes to staging… Not so much. I'm pretty sure the janitors hated us for months after that, since Mr. Schue and Ms. Holliday decided it would be a good idea to have it actually rain during the performance…"

"That explains why the stage was off limits for a few weeks after that," said Quinn, with a small smile. "They were trying to get rid of the water."

"We're lucky it didn't ruin any of the electronics…" said Rachel, sighing as she lent back in the desk chair. She shook her head. "Anyway, enough reminiscing, I'm finished updating the playlist, do you want watch something?"

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel close the laptop before she said "You do realize we agreed to go on a double date to Breadstix, right? With Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, before gasping as she realized what Quinn was wearing. "Well, now I know why you're dressed up," she said, with a small smile. "How long have we got?"

"They're meeting us at five, and it's now four thirty," said Quinn, smiling. "I'll be downstairs with your dads."

Rachel nodded, before heading into her ensuite as Quinn left the bedroom.


	16. Blue

**Day 16: Blue**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she looked at the price-tag of the bracelet with blue gemstones embedded in it as she stood in the jewelry store with Quinn, getting Quinn her own engagement ring.

"That would look amazing on you, babe," whispered Quinn into Rachel's ear as she lent forward, showing she saw the bracelet too. "And we need to find your Something Blue."

"But it's so expensive," said Rachel, looking at her fiancee. "And our wedding is way too far away to justify the expense. We can probably find something closer to the wedding." She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Let's just look at the rings, I want to spoil my fiancee."

Quinn just nodded before letting Rachel lead her over to the ring section. But not before catching the eye of the man behind the counter and silently telling him to put the bracelet on reserve.


	17. Damned

**Day 17: Damned (Yes, it's a stretch, but eh, this one was hard, you're lucky you got this)**

* * *

"_You're damned if you do,_" sang Rachel, as she stood in her room, with her fiancee watching intently. "_And y__ou're damned if you don't. __So you might as just do whatever you want…_"

Quinn smiled before letting Rachel finish off the song. Once the music ended, she clapped and said "So that's your choice of song for the 'Damned' lesson?"

"It's a hard thing to find music for," said Rachel, shrugging. "Besides, I quite like Kacey Musgraves. I think if Mr. Schue wanted us to find better songs, he would have picked better lessons."

Quinn chuckled before saying "I think the boys are combining their talents and doing something by a band called the Damned, they're some sort of rock band I think."

"From England, yes," said Rachel, with a smile. "I've heard of them."

"You surprise me everyday, Rae," said Quinn, grinning. "I didn't know you knew rock bands…"

"I'll have you know I believe an artist should be able to perform any style of music asked upon them," said Rachel, with a smile. "Just in case."

"I should really look more closely at your music sheets, shouldn't I?" asked Quinn, as she stood up. She smiled. "Who knows, there might be something I can perform in there."

"Be careful you don't mess up my filing system," said Rachel, looking at her. "It's all split by genre and year it came out… A lot of it was handed down to me by my dads. And Shelby left me a bunch after we started seeing each other again this year."

Quinn nodded before saying "I'll be very careful with your babies, babe. I'll treat them like my own," as she made her way out of the room.

Rachel wasn't far behind her, saying "It'll probably go quicker if we work together," as she shut her door behind her.


	18. Safe

**Day 18) Safe**

* * *

Quinn let out a small sigh as she lay in bed with her fiancee, who was fast asleep. She was having a hard time sleeping, her mind recalling a convers… argument with her mother about why she spent so much time at Rachel's. She hadn't been able to give her mother a proper answer, but as she lay in Rachel's bed, with her fiancee's arms around her, she knew the reason. She felt safe with Rachel. Safer than she felt in the home she had been kicked out of two years ago. Quinn let out a small smile grace her lips as she looked over at her sleeping beauty of a fiancee, before closing her eyes and trying to let sleep take her.


	19. Vanilla

**Day 19) Vanilla**

* * *

Quinn smiled as she placed two scoops of vegan vanilla ice cream on top of the freshly baked brownie in a bowl and made her way into the front room, where Rachel was currently playing the adventure mode of Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled, her own bowl of the same dessert on the coffee table. "You know the ice cream is gonna melt if you don't eat it soon, right?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa. "The brownie is still warm."

"I just need to finish this race, Papu Papu keeps beating me…" said Rachel, scowling at the TV. "I hate his course."

"Just wait till you get to Nitro Oxide," said Quinn, with an amused smile. "I remember Frannie cursing him out on the original." She took a deep breath. "When our parents weren't around, anyway. We weren't actually allowed to play games, but Frannie smuggled in a bunch of old game consoles and games she brought with her own money and we'd play together whenever she was left to babysit me…" She shook her head, she didn't need to think of that today. "I should call her sometime, it's been a while since we spoke. The day after we got engaged, actually."

"She's going to be at Regionals next weekend, isn't she?" asked Rachel, looking at Quinn with a smile as she put the PS4 controller on the coffee table and swapping it for her dessert. "You should invite her over here, we can cook." At Quinn's raised eyebrow she added "Hey, just because I almost burnt down the kitchen that once, doesn't mean I can't cook. It was one time and you were the one who distracted me." She pouted. "I make great cookies!"

"I'm teasing you, Rae," said Quinn, with a chuckle. "Now, eat your ice cream before it melts." She smiled as she used her spoon to grab a piece of ice cream and brownie, before eating.

Rachel rolled her eyes before doing the same.


	20. Hate

**Day 20: Hate**

* * *

"I can't believe you thought I hated you," said Quinn, as she walked home from school hand in hand with her fiancee. "If anything I was always more jealous of you. And ever so slightly denying my crush on you."

"So it was the old kindergarten thing of pulling on my pigtails because you liked me but didn't want to say," said Rachel, shaking her head. "You know that never works right?"

"I got you to agree to be my fiancee, didn't I?" said Quinn, smirking. "I'd say it worked in my favor this time."

Rachel just playfully pushed Quinn with her shoulder before saying "You're full of yourself, you know that, right?"

"And yet last night you were the one full of me," was Quinn's reply, earning herself another playful push from a now blushing Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray! We are in public…" said Rachel, burying her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"What? You weren't embarrassed last night," said Quinn, kissing Rachel on the top of her head.

Rachel just shook her head before muttering "I really don't like cocky Quinn." She smirked as she suddenly came up with the best idea and lifted her head off Quinn's shoulder. "If you carry on like this, you are not staying over tonight. My dad's are gone the night again but I can just as easily invite Kurt and Mercedes over for a sleepover."

Quinn immediately paled at the threat and stood up straighter. "I'll be good, Rae, I promise."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and skipped ahead, all evidence of the blush that had been on her cheeks gone, replaced by the devilish smirk curling on her lips.


	21. Wings

**Day 21: Wings**

* * *

"I never pegged you for a Little Mix fan, Q," said Rachel, as she looked at the CDs on the shelves in Quinn's bedroom. 'Wings' was playing in the background. She turned to look at her fiancee and smiled. "Pleasantly surprised."

"You're not the only who can find songs for Glee," said Quinn, with a smile, from her bed. "I was looking for stuff we could do with San and Britt and I came across these guys, they're pretty cool."

"I could see the four of us doing this song, yeah," said Rachel, sitting down next to Quinn. "Would be fun." Almost immediately, she stood up again, a grin erupting. "We should go to mine and work on it, call Santana and Brittany!"

"Rae, babe, I love you, but Santana will kill you if you suggest we do Glee practice on a Sunday," said Quinn, looking at her fiancee with a small smile. "Sunday's are rest days. You promised."

Rachel immediately deflated, flopping onto the bed with a pout. "Fine, but we are talking to them about this tomorrow."

Quinn just chuckled before saying "Whatever you say, babe," as she pulled Rachel onto her lap. Letting the final part of 'Wings' play.


	22. Shopping

**Day 22: Shopping**

* * *

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched her fiancee in her natural habitat, a store that specialized in sheet music. Rachel was currently looking through the New Arrivals, before she let out a happy squeal.

"Quinn, Quinn!" she said, running up with a book in her hand and a grin on her face. "They got Greatest Showman in at last!"

"Finally, you've been waiting for that," said Quinn, smiling as she held up the basket in her arms. Rachel grinned and put it into the basket before returning to the New Arrivals shelves. "Hey, Rae, is there another lot of them there? We should pick it up for New Directions."

"Yeah, there's a bunch of them here," said Rachel, turning to look at Quinn with a smile. Before frowning. "Are you sure? It's a lot of money…"

"Of course, we're setting up the club for the future this way as well," said Quinn, shrugging. "I have the money anyway. And it's not like we're throwing money away, everybody is respectful of the Choir Room's music sheets."

Rachel nodded, before grabbing a second lot. "Fine, Mr. Schue will appreciate it anyway."

"Probably make us do a Greatest Showman lesson, which I definitely wouldn't mind," said Quinn, with a smile. "Love me some Hugh Jackman."

Rachel shook her head as she made her way over to Quinn and placing the extra copy into the basket. Before placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "We can go now, anyway. There wasn't much else there I wanted."

Quinn nodded before taking Rachel's hand and walking towards the counter.


	23. Gold

**Day 23) Gold**

* * *

"You didn't need to get me a gift, Quinn," said Rachel, with a small smile as she stood outside her locker. Quinn was stood in front of her, with a black jewelry box in hand. "It's not my birthday, nor is it our anniversary. Any of them."

"Can't I just get my fiancee a gift," said Quinn, smiling as she handed the box over. "Open it, I'm pretty sure you'll love it."

Rachel just looked at her fiancee, before opening the jewelry box. To reveal a necklace with a gold star on it. Rachel immediately gasped, before saying "Quinn! I… I don't know what to say…"

"That's a first," said Quinn, smirking before gently lifting the necklace out of the box. "Shall I put it on you?"

Rachel wordlessly nodded and placed the box in her open locker before lifting her hair up, allowing Quinn to put the necklace gently around her neck. She bit her lip as she pulled a hand mirror (With a gold star on the back of it, another gift from Quinn) out of her locket, using it to look at the necklace. "Quinn, I love it… But I don't have anything for you…"

"Seeing you in that necklace is all I need," said Quinn, smiling as she put her arms around Rachel's waist. Before whispering "You can thank me later, my mom doesn't get home till late."

Rachel blushed, before spinning so they were facing each other and kissing her fiancee. Before saying "We have Glee now though, and as much as I want to take you up on that offer, we are not missing Glee."

Quinn chuckled, before letting go of Rachel's waist and taking her head, as Rachel shut her locker, and the two made their way towards the choir room.


	24. Blessed

**Day 24: Blessed**

* * *

She was blessed. That was all she could think as she watched her fiancee in rehearsal for the McKinley High musical 'West Side Story' with Blaine. Her fiancee's voice was amazing, and every time she heard it she knew she was blessed. Rachel had to be an angel of some sort, and Quinn didn't deserve her, not after everything she had put her through in their first and second years at McKinley…

Quinn took a deep breath, shaking her head. Now was not the time for those thoughts, and Rachel would tell her off for thinking them. She was getting better, but some days those thoughts crept back in. And seeing her fiancee singing 'Tonight' alongside Blaine, it brought those thoughts to the forefront. There was a slight jealously of Blaine, but she knew it was irrational, he was in a loving relationship with Kurt (Evidenced in part by his transference from Dalton to McKinley), and while there was a slight hiccup last year after the ill-advised party at Rachel's, she and Blaine were kinda friends.

Quinn knew she was blessed, she had to be to have Rachel as her girlfriend. No, as her fiancee. She couldn't wait for them to graduate from college, so they could fully start their new life together in New York City. Quinn as a teacher and Rachel on Broadway where she was destined to be a star. She closed her eyes, letting the sound of her fiancee's voice wash over her, lulling her into a state of relaxation.


	25. Split

**Day 25: Split**

* * *

There was silence as the two fiancees watched Quinn's ball barrel into the pins, leaving only two pins standing. Quinn immediately let out a groan before saying "The seven ten split…"

"Looks like I'm going to win then," said Rachel, grinning as she took a sip of her drink. "You needed the strike to tie with me."

"I thought we had agreed not to make this a competition," said Quinn, looking at Rachel. Before sighing. "How are you so good at this game?"

"Family date nights," said Rachel, shrugging. "It's usually either bowling, which I always win, or a movie." She grinned. "I always assumed Dad and Daddy were letting me win, but I guess I really am that good."

"Huh," said Quinn, as she grabbed her ball from the ball return. "I guess that explains how you already had a ball and the shoes… The closest my family got to that was when my parents were out and Frannie would let me play on the Playstation with her. We'd take it in turns if it was a single player game."

"Sounds like fun," said Rachel, smiling at her fiancee. "We played a lot of board games, but never really touched the electronic games… Dad loves them though, he has a collection in his den."

Quinn just smiled as she sent the ball down the lane, holding her breath slightly as she tried to will the ball to do the impossible. Only for the ball to go right through the middle of the two pins. "Dammit!" she said, scowling as she watched the pins get cleared away. Before turning to look at Rachel, who was smirking. "Nope, don't you say a word. Next time we're just playing Wii Bowling."

Rachel put her hands up in mock surrender before standing up. "My turn."


	26. Comfort

**Day 26) Comfort**

* * *

For the first time in Rachel's eighteen years of being on this Earth, she didn't want to leave her bed. It was way too comfortable, plus she was using her fiancee as her pillow. Not that Quinn minded, it seemed. She hadn't kicked Rachel back onto her actual pillow anyway. Rachel really didn't want to get out of bed, but knew she had to if she wanted to keep her morning routine on track. She took a deep breath. As comfy as the bed was, if she didn't get out of it now, she knew she wouldn't at all today.


	27. Space

**Day 27) Space**

* * *

Quinn smiled as she sat down next to Rachel, the TV remote in hand. "I'm so happy you agreed to start watching this with me," she said, grinning as she looked at her fiancee. "I know it's not for everybody so if you don't like it, just tell me. I won't be offended."

"Quinn," said Rachel, turning to look at Quinn. "I don't think there's been anything you liked that I haven't. I'm sure this will be much the same."

Quinn nodded and clicked play on the remote in her hand. "Just remember, this came out in two thousand and five."

"OK, Quinn," said Rachel, as she put her on her fiancee's shoulder and settled down to watch it.

"I thought you said they travel in time and space…" said Rachel, once the first episode was over as she looked at Quinn. "That was very Earth-based."

"It was just one episode, Rae," said Quinn, chuckling. "The next episode is pretty good for the space thing." She smiled. "Did you like it?"

"It was very enjoyable, yes," said Rachel, with a small smile. "Though I will be eyeing mannequins a lot closer from now on…"

Quinn chuckled again before saying "Of course. Wouldn't want them to come alive and hurt us."

Rachel rolled her eyes, before saying "Put the next one on, Fabray."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the second episode was over and Rachel was smiling as she looked at her fiancee. "You weren't kidding when you said it was more space-y… That was a lot of aliens."

"What about Cassandra? What did you think of her?" asked Quinn, looking at Rachel with a smile. "She was something, right?"

"Definitely," said Rachel, nodding. "She totally deserved what she got." She went to something else but yawned before she could. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn looked at the clock next to the bed, it was almost ten. "It's fine, Rae. We did start watching these a bit late. Let's just get ready for bed, the next one's probably best to watch during the day." She turned the TV off and stood up, collecting their snacks and glasses.

Rachel smiled as she slipped under the covers, watching her fiancee's retreating figure with a smirk.


	28. Princess

**Day 28: Princess**

**A little jump to the future for the final one. For something that's been being lead up to.**

* * *

Rachel smiled as she stood in the back of the wedding hall, looking into a mirror. She smoothed down a crease in her wedding dress as she saw Kurt walking up to her, in his bridesman suit. "I can't believe it's finally here," said Rachel, turning to look at him. "Six years in the making, it's finally happening."

Kurt smiled before saying "Nobody ever had any doubt you'd make it to this event. You and Quinn are soulmates, and not even Yale or NYADA could break your bond."

"I feel like a princess, finally getting to marry my handsome prince," said Rachel, smiling. "Except my handsome prince is a beautiful princess, which really should happen more often in fairy tales…"

"Well, Princess Berry, are you ready to become Princess Fabray?" asked Kurt, with a teasing smile while grabbing the flower bouquet from the side.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Actually, we're hyphenating. I'm going to be Rachel Berry-Fabray."

"Of course you are," said Kurt, smiling as he handed the flowers over. "Come on, your beautiful princess awaits. And so do your fathers."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main area, Quinn was stood at the front with the officiator in a suit, and Santana beside her.

"Nervous, Fabray?" asked Santana, with a smile. "You're finally marrying the woman of your dreams."

"I'm surprisingly calm," said Quinn, looking at her best friend with a smile. "And honestly, we've been pretty much married since we moved in together last year, this is just making it official."

Santana chuckled before saying "Of course, just making sure I don't have to stall everybody while you run away."

Quinn immediately glared at Santana and the Latina put her hands up in mock surrender. "I would never run away from Rachel, we're in this for life. She's my soulmate."

As she said that, the Wedding March began to play and everybody's attention turned to the back of the room. Where Rachel was being lead out by her dads. Quinn's mouth opened as she took in how beautiful Rachel looked, and was so distracted that she didn't notice Rachel was moving till she was right next to Quinn.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, and the reception was fun, and soon enough the two brides were retreating to their hotel room for the night.

"Can you believe we're finally married?" asked Rachel, as she began changing out of her dress. "Six years of being engaged and now I get to call you my wife."

"Six years of being engaged and two of being girlfriends," said Quinn, as she walked out of the ensuite, in her pajamas. "And now we get to spend the rest of our life together as wives. This is the best day of my life, Mrs. Berry-Fabray."

"Mine too, Mrs. Berry-Fabray," said Rachel, with a smile as she walked over to Quinn and pulled her into a kiss. Before pushing onto the bed.

Quinn immediately smiled as she pulled her pajama top off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these as much as I did writing them. :)**


End file.
